Battle Against Seraph Sans
by Raziere
Summary: What if Sans took and used the six human souls to fight Chara with? One shot.
Chara, possessing Frisk, walks forward into the Hall of Judgement. The golden columns and stained glassed windows let in the sunlight. It was a beautiful day outside. One could heard birds singing, and presumably flowers were blooming. A great day for anyone. A great day to play catch. A great day to finish something. A great day to break free and destroy all of humanity for what it did to her. Once she got to Asgore and took his soul, nothing would stand in her way.

Of course, in the middle of the hall, there was someone standing her way. Sans. That lazy comedian thought to stop her? Laughable. The only person that even gave her any trouble was Undyne and even with her Determination, Chara's proved the greater. Chara decided to check his stats. Attack 1, Defense 1. The weakest enemy. Those fairies in the first room were stronger than him. Easy Execution Points. He speaks, and Chara lets him have his speech. It didn't matter what he said, no one could stop her:

"Hey pal. I'm going to have to stop you right there. You take one more step, then your going to have a bad time. "

Chara rolls her eyes and deliberately steps forward.

"…Well. If that is how things are, well who am I to deny someone who is just asking for trouble, ya dirty brother killer?"

He shrugs with his perpetual smile frozenly staring at her.

"But thing is…I've read reports about how another me was doing in this situation. While I fought well, and killed you quite a number of times, you eventually won. Thing is, I can't really let you do this even with this information. This is after all, about the preservation of existence after all. So…."

There was a dinging sound, and the six human souls surrounded Sans, all filled with Determination.

"…You could say got a few HEARTFELT friends to come help me this time."

He winks at his own pun as the souls join into him and with a great flash of light and Chara's expression turning to fear as she felt her sins crawl upon her back, reality crashed into blackness.

Chara reloads. She checks the save file. It wasn't hers. It read:

Sanstale

LV 9999, Time: 9999

Sans's World

Continue/ Reset

She tries to Reset. It doesn't work. She Continues instead. She finds herself someplace completely different. There was no Hall of Judgement. Instead she only saw an infinite field of bones. Sans teleports in, his form changed: His basic body was the same, but there was six wings bigger than he was, one colored for each soul he carried, his left eye glowed with multi-colored fire and a blue halo floating above his head.

Chara looked on in observation. Sans spoke in a voice of judgement, like a choir of wrath.

"You just couldn't resist coming back, could you? After all, best possible fight your gonna get right? I can tell: you've seen something like this before haven't you? Someone else did this."

Chara smiled at the thought of Omega Flowey

"Ah I see, I know what your thinking. You think that your going to win like you did that time, because the souls won't cooperate? Wrong. This Field of Bones here? Only a small part of the changes I've made."

He conjures up various screens of the Underground, showing everyone living happy lives, from Toriel living in Sans and Papyrus's house, to Undyne and Alphys living together and the Amalgamates being revealed to everyone. Even Asgore seemed happy trying to find alternate ways of breaking the barrier.

"See, I can reset and remake the world to be better. Its…liberating honestly to be able to do that now. After so long. The six human souls see my actions and approve of what I'm doing. Of course, I can't break the Barrier. Not like this. I need a seventh soul to truly fix everything. To get to the surface. And how convenient that we have one right here all red and filled with Determination. One belonging to a certain dirty brother killer that no one will miss."

Chara grins an evil smile as she pulls out her Real Knife, ready to Fight. Finally, a challenge. Finally something that could match her. This was going to be fun.

Then Sans teleports the Knife out of her hand and destroys the Fight command with a Gaster Blaster. She glares at him in fury as the Knife floats in the air, glowing blue.

"Oh, whats that? you thought this was a Fight? No. I'm not giving you the pleasure, nor am I going to give you a chance to win. What I'm going to do…"

His eyes go black

"…IS TORMENT YOU UNTIL YOU GIVE UP YOUR SOUL. FOR THE GOOD OF EVERYONE."

Then he sends the Knife flying back at Chara with his gravity magic, hitting her soul and killing her in one hit, Chara's vision filling up with red nines into infinity. Then blackness once again.

Death Counter: 1

Chara finds herself in front of Seraph Sans again.

"By the way, don't count on any Resets bailing you out. Your stuck here by my power. We can keep doing this forever, literally, so just QUIT now, and give me the soul."

Chara's face twisted in rage pulls out her knife again.

"Sigh, fine, I'll just kill you in a different way, to show how truly hopeless your situation is."

He then turns Chara's soul Green. Chara thinks quickly: He can do that now!? How!? Then four gaster blasters appear around Chara and fire at the same time. She couldn't dodge because she was green, but she could only block one of the beams! The other three hit dead on and blackness comes again. There was no way to defend against that!

Death Counter: 2

"I see that look on your face. Your angry because, you couldn't possibly win against that. Because it was literally impossible. Because you feel cheated out of any potential challenge you could've had, because there is no way to win."

Sans shrugs and readies a storm of blue-colored bones.

"And to that I say, buddy thats the point. This is not a Fight. Because I'm not letting you get the chance to do anything."

He then turns Chara's Soul Orange, making her unable to stay still while an impenetrable wall of blue bones fills up the world without any way to avoid it. Blackness claims her again.

Death Counter: 3

"Letting you do anything has proven to be a bad idea after all. You've done nothing but make the worst possible choices."

Chara's soul turns purple, then three Gaster Blasters blast all three purple lines at the same time, with no way to dodge. Blackness claims her again.

Death Counter: 4

"Thats what happens in life: consequences. You make good choices, and they have good outcomes and consequences. You make bad choices, your removed from the game, from acting. From having any say in how things are done."

Chara's soul turns Yellow, and a big bone attack fills up the world. She tries to fire at it, but it only makes the shots bounce and hit her soul instead, only killing her faster before the bones hit her and send her back into the blackness once again.

Death Counter: 5

"What did you think would happen if you went down this path? That you would somehow feel "badass" for doing all this? Yeah, killing a bunch of innocent people and the people protecting them, how "hardcore" of you."

He turns Chara's soul light blue, making them unable to move and sending an unending storm of orange bones at Chara, sending her back to the blackness once again.

Death Counter: 6

"Point is…this ain't no Final Battle, chum. This here is your eternal hell until you give up and give me the soul for the good of everyone. No matter how long it takes. With my power, I can do this forever. Only question is, how long are willing to go before you realize struggling is pointless? Its a beautiful day outside, friends are happy, science is moving forward, and you my "friend"? Welcome to the hell you should be burning in."

Sans then turns Chara's soul blue and sends her flying sideways into a storm of infinite fireballs. Blackness claims her again amidst the flames.

Death Counter: 7

What follows is numerous attempts by Chara to fight back. No matter how fast she tried to be, no matter what angle she approached Sans, she couldn't even get an attack off. She would die before he ever let her have a turn. Yet her Determination didn't let her stop. She kept going, and doing and going, but nothing worked. She just kept dying. There was nothing she could do.

Death Counter: 42

This time Sans says something

"Hey, I'm feeling kind this time around. I'll let you have one shot. C'mon. make it count."

Chara grins, finally having her chance she takes out her Knife, runs forward and cuts Sans in half, exulting in finally killing Sans and freeing from this torment- wait.

This wasn't Sans. This was a cardboard cut out of him. The two pieces lay on the ground, still and not dissolving into dust. Sans voice comes from behind her.

"What? You actually believed that I'd allow to have one shot at ME? Nah. I meant the cardboard cutout I just made to prank ya. But to be fair, you did cut it in half pretty well."

Chara turns around, her face full of rage.

"You did believe! Thats so adorably psychotic. Geeeeeeeeet dunked on!"

Then Gaster Blasters surrounded her and she perishes into the void amidst their beams.

Death Counter: 43

Sans was chanting

"I am the bone of my bone….yada yada yada…lazily forgot the middle of the reference…um.…Infinite Bone Works."

Chara then finds out what its like to die attacked by an entire world filled with nothing but bones.

Death Counter: 44

A few more deaths like that and Chara was beginning to think that she bit off more than she could chew. Every move she made seemed to end in death. Perhaps it was time to Flee for once and figure out some other plan, she was still Determined, she jus had to come to come up with some other way to get this done. She starts to run away this time but Sans appears in front of her and turns her soul green.

"Going somewhere? You can't run from me kiddo. I see all. I know all. I can be wherever I want. But hey, at least your starting to recognize your real position here."

Chara dies from bones coming at her from all sides.

Death Counter: 57

Chara tries to run as fast she can through the strange bone world, but it didn't seem to end. The skeleton was hiding for some reason. Trying to make her afraid, trying to show off his godly power. To show that even if she did manage to get away from him, that his space warping capabilities and near-godhood made sure that she would never get near anyone to kill, no human. No monsters. Not even Flowey. Just an endless field of bones forever. Even here she was surrounded by death. Eventually she started to get short of breath, then collapsed among the bones, tired and worn out from the running. Then Sans appeared above her. Too tired to do anything, his Gaster Blaster cleansed her in white searing light.

Death Counter: 58

Chara this time ran through the field of bones, and tried to call for help

"Flowey! Flowey! Help me! He is killing me!"

…But nobody came. Sans then uses gravity powers to turn Chara's soul blue, then begins dribbling her up and down like a basketball player, Chara falling back and forth between ceiling and floor, then Sans comes to a basketball hoop made of bone and uses his powers to slam Chara through it, killing her as she hits the bone spike at the bottom. Sans then turns and winks at the reader while a rimshot rings out.

Death Counter: 59

"FLOWEY! HELP!"

Sans chuckles as Chara runs

"Calling out for your psychotic flower friend huh? Yeah I put him in a flower pot to make sure he can't go around killing people and he seemed very afraid of you anyways. Even if he could I don't think he'd come for your aid. He knows all too well that you'd dispose of him the moment you wouldn't need him anymore. Takes one to know one right?"

He then turns her soul blue again and sends her flying various buildings made of bones, making her ricochet or crash through them at his whim she died from the various impacts and falling rubble

Death Counter: 60

"Which just goes to show that, there are no friends among killers. Only betrayals waiting to happen. I see what happened in the timeline where you succeeded. You killed Flowey like all the rest. Even though he was helping you. And now you paying the price your decisions. No friends means no one willing to help you. No one having your back when you need it."

Chara calls out for help from the six souls. Their response is to kill her in a storm of words, knives, flames, bullets, ballet shoes and fists.

Death Counter: 61

"Like for example, what just happened. Your a mass-murdering psychopath kid. No one helps people like those. Not even other humans. And they are the ones with the negative emotions."

This time Chara dies to a storm of orange and blue bone attacks, one layered on top of another and killing her whether she moved or not.

Death Counter: 62

"When you think about it, MERCY? the thing you lack? Its the foundation for all of civilization. Kill or be killed, is the jungle philosophy, the philosophy of a predator. Which makes me wonder just how messed up you are to get to that point."

His clothes become one of a cowboy style, and takes out the gun and shoots Chara dead in one shot.

Death Counter: 63

"I mean, I'm not stupid. Even the humans who imprisoned us behind this barrier had to have some measure of Mercy. Otherwise, they would've just killed us all when they won the war."

Chara spat

"I hate humanity, they all deserve to die."

"Kid, I've seen you and I still don't agree with that."

He suddenly put on the tutu and the ballet shoes and spin-kicked Chara into blackness

Death Counter: 64

"I mean you are arguably your own worst example of why you should hate humanity. If you want to kill all humans because of how bad YOU are, I think your giving the rest of humanity not enough credit."

Suddenly the frying pan was in his hands and he whacked Chara over the head with it.

Death Counter: 65

"But really….what caused this? I don't particularly care aside from idle curiosity, but was it abusive parents? Slavery? Did your village hate you beyond all reason? Was it a war?

C'mon, no child is just born bad, there had to have been some reason you started this crazy revenge scheme."

Chara just glared

"Shut up, comedian."

"Oh touched a nerve? Oh well. Again, I don't care, whatever your reasons, your worse than any human on the surface."

He put on the glove and killed Chara in just one punch.

Death Counter: 66

"By the way, do you like Hot Dogs?"

Chara responded with a thrust that Sans teleported away from.

"I'll take that as a No. Don't worry though-"

Suddenly a hundred dogs that were all on fire suddenly appeared around Chara

"-They don't like you either. Sic em' lil doggies!"

The hot dogs all attack Chara at the same time with flaming jaws and searing claws and she rejoins the blackness again.

Death Counter: 67

"Boy, do you have some DOGGED Perseverance."

Sans was saying as Chara came back

"You must be DEAD-TIRED from coming back here-"

He winks and gestures to the surrounding flaming dogs gnawing or fighting over various bones

"-Because this place has gone to the DOGS!"

Chara frowns and attacks, only to get burnt to death by dogs breathing fire at her.

Death Counter: 68

"Are you tired of my punny jokes yet? Because I'm just BONESING for more!"

Chara's eye twitched.

"BOOONESING for more!"

Chara's eye twitched even more

"BOOOOOOOOOONESING FOR MORE!"

Chara suddenly screams in rage and leaps upon him with her knife hand, only for him to block it with a giant raisin.

"Hey now, I know you don't like puns, but be RAISIN-ABLE!"

Chara dies from that horrible pun, while Sans reveals he had the notepad as weapon in his hand the whole time. Weaponized punnery. Why didn't he think of that sooner?

Death Counter: 69

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to FRISK away your victory"

"This will be your tu-TORIEL in pain."

"Are you a mummy, cause your death is written in PAPYRUS!"

"No Chara, I expect you to UNDYNE."

"How many bombs do you think this is? A metta-TON!"

"Looks like you are…..SANS a life!"

He puts on sunglasses while a YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH sound effect comes out of nowhere killing Chara with this last pun.

Death Counter: 75

"Ok one more…"

Chara's face twisted in rage

"I hope your safe citizen because…."

She brings out the knife

"I've seen an unsavory CHARActer around here!"

Chara's head explodes in fury from the pun

Death Counter: 76

Chara was beginning to think that this was going nowhere. Running wasn't going to work, Fighting wasn't working. Perhaps if she tried to fool him with Mercy? She drops her knife and spreads her arms wide.

"Oh. You wish to Spare me? Ok then pal."

He extends a bony hand.

"Put er' there, lets shake hands and put all this behind us."

Chara walks and forward and grasps his hand for a shake, ready to attack as soon as his guard was down- but instead suddenly feels a thousands volts flowing through her and shocking her to death, screaming in pain at the lethal buzzer in Sans's hand. While the blackness claims here, she hears the song of the dogs play upon the wind.

Death Counter: 77

"Listen kid: You had your chance to get out this through Mercy when my brother was offering it with an open hug without a single attack aimed at you."

Sans was still smiling but Chara could see the cold fury in his eyes.

"Since then you killed without remorse. You hunted down every last helpless monster and exterminated them just to gain more LOVE. And now when you finally meet a monster that can beat you, you suddenly turn all merciful and nice? Yeah right. You were just doing it to save your own hide. Or to let my guard down. Both really."

He then killed her with thousands of words made of bone, each and every one of them "PAPYRUS".

Death Counter: 78

Chara decided to let Frisk speak

"Sans! Please, its me, Frisk, I….I am sorry for what I did, I was just curious of what would happen, I didn't know-"

Sans turned her heart blue and slammed her against the wall

"I don't care if this Chara trying to trick me, Frisk actually speaking or both. Frisk…you made your choice. I see the timeline where you brought us all a happy ending. You Reset, you did all this instead just because you were curious about what would've happened if you killed everybody. To me, your just as at fault. I mean, you couldn't have used the tiniest bit of foresight and guessed "Bad Times for everyone" or something? It seems a pretty obvious conclusion to me. But no. You just HAD to find out. Well guess what, this is what happens! Consequences! Retribution for your crimes! Being taken out of the game because you played the game badly and lost! Not all paths are equally viable ones towards victory. Some just lead to dead ends, like this one."

He kills Frisk with beams from Gaster Blasters.

Death Counter: 79

"Now if there is any love left in your heart or kindness in your eyes, please just give up your Soul so that I can break the barrier and end this madness for good."

Chara takes control and snarls

"Never comedian!"

Sans responds with more Gaster Blaster beams

Death Counter: 80

"I'm tired of the Resets. I'm tired of my life being a toy for your whims. I'm tired of waking up every day not knowing what I've forgotten, what I will forget. I'm tired of not knowing who will be the next to die, and restraining myself from punishing you for their deaths. I'm so very tired of everything I do, being useless in the end. So until you give up your Soul…..mine is filled with DETERMINATION."

A Gaster Blaster destroys Chara from behind.

Death Counter: 81

And so it continues on as such, with Chara trying any last ditch effort to win, but to no avail until:

Death Counter: 106

Chara frowned inside of Frisks's body. She has been doing this for how long? And to be honest… she was not having fun anymore. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't win. It was simply impossible to do anything against a god. She thought his merciless nature would be a good challenge but, there was no time to even last beyond a few seconds.

Forget this. Chara angry and bored, and she no longer had any time for this. She exited Frisk's body and went off to do something else, she had better things to do.

Frisk blink and said

"Huh, Chara is gone?"

Then she got killed by another Gaster Blaster.

Death Counter: 107

Frisk awoke. Chara was gone. She was just…gone. Frisk was free.

"I'm free of her. I'm free of her, Sans! She is gone! I'm free to act now"

She said, throwing the Real Knife away.

"Oh really? Good, but you still have to give up your Soul, Frisk. I've killed you 107 times. One for each monster you slain. While you've paid for your sins…I still can't trust you to use this power responsibly anymore. Determination, the power to Reset. You still took away our happy ending just out of curiosity. I can't let that happen again."

Frisk's face becomes crestfallen, considering her actions and all that she deserved.

"…Your right….Sans. I don't deserve to wield this power anymore. I could've stopped this from the beginning, when we were on the surface, but I didn't. I saw the lesson of Asriel and what he did and…I didn't learn anything from it. Flowey of all people even warned me about this and I gone ahead and did it anyways. Its time…that I Quit, Sans."

She takes her Soul and hands it to him.

"Please, just know that while I know that no apology will ever make up for this….that I am sorry."

Sans comes close and gives Frisk a hug, patting her on the back while tears begins to fall down his eyes.

"Goodbye Sans. Please…don't let monsters and humanity fight. I've already brought too much death here. Find whatever good life you can, and live it."

"Will do….Frisk…..will do."

Frisk then goes limp in his arms, and he lays her corpse down gently. He takes the red soul and pushes it into his chest and a bright flash of light explodes from his form…

Sans is at the Barrier. His form is much the same, with six wings. But now he has a red halo.

"Don't worry kid. I will do my best. Everyone will have their happy ending. I promise you that."

He brings points a Gaster Blaster at it, and fires at it with the power of all Seven Souls, putt all his strength into it, for a moment it resists- then shatters into a million pieces from his sheer power.

From then on, Monsters and humans would live on the surface. However Sans was the new God of this world. From then on, he became known as the Seraph of Judgement, for while he kept things peaceful and gave everyone a chance to change their ways, he was known for his harsh and brutal retribution when one went too far, and while many respected him, many others feared him and his power, entire nations cowering at his presence.

However he would always a red Soul of Determination within him, always reminding him to show Mercy to humanity.

The End.


End file.
